The Two Sisters
by KittyKatPress
Summary: Mt version of the past of Celestia and Luna.


**Aaa! I'm back! This is basically my version of Luna and Celestia's past, blah blah blah. Take it as you may, as this has been done several times now. I'm not more unique than anyone else. This is (hopefully) better than my old stories. You can no longer find them, but let's just say that they were soooo cringy XD. Anyways, enjoy! Feel free to leave critique or point out errors that I can fix!**

* * *

Once, there were two fillies. They were young; the eldest being 3, and the youngest 1. They were named Celestia and Luna. They were the children of the king and queen of a large kingdom, known as Equestria. The fillies looked like polar opposites, one having a dark blue coat, light blue hair, and teal eyes that sparkled like the night sky. The other had a white coat, a a flowing pink mane that seemed to defy gravity, and lavender eyes that shone like the sun. Both were beautiful young princesses. As the fillies grew, they became so close. They played together, studied together, and even shared a room. Every night, Celestia would tuck in her sister, singing a soft lullaby to soothe her.

Celestia was a prodigy. She studied every day from dusk till dawn, trying to become as intelligent as possible. Even though she wanted to be smart, she also loved to learn. She'd soak it up like a sponge soaking up water, and she'd almost never forget what she learned. She soon learned from her parents that she alone was the spirit of the daytime, and her destiny was to raise and lower the sun every day. Her sister, Luna, was the spirit of night. She was meant to raise and lower the moon every night, as well as arrange the stars the exact same every time.

When Celestia was 6, she raised the sun for the very first time. This act caused her to receive her cutie mark; a beautiful sun. Luna, on the other hand, was very jealous of the act. She was obviously too young to arrange the entire night, but the 4 year old filly attempted it anyways. For months on end, the poor thing would spend the entirety of dusk attempting to use her magic to raise the moon. This caused her a lot of damage, as she wasn't supposed to do this at such a young age. One day, Celestia caught her sister in the act. The filly's horn flickered as the flew upward in a strained matter. Celestia shouted out to her sister, causing the filly to become startled and fall from the sky. Celestia attempted to catch her, but missed as the filly fell into a patch of brush. The plants didn't break her fall, as the distressed pony cried out in agony.

Celestia ran to her sister's aid, only to find the pony surrounded in blood from her cuts caused by the thorny brush. The blood also escaped from the filly's broken and mangled wings, which were still very delicate at her age. Celestia freaked out, picking up her sister carefully with her magic and rushed her to the castle. Luna was in the care of medics for hours, her family waiting in the library trying to calm themselves. Celestia was curled up next to her father, crying into his wing which was wrapped around her carefully. He was hushing her while her mother hummed with a shaky voice. She was having a hard time keeping from crying as well.

After what seemed like and eternity, The doctor finally came out, allowing the family to come see the injured princess. She had broken both her wings, as well as some ribs and a sprained hoof. She lied in her bed, bandaged head to hoof. Her bandages had some blood soaking through them in some places. Celestia shook her sister a bit, trying to rouse her from her sleep. Luna opened her eyes, glancing at her family. She smiled, and apologized for what she'd done. Her mother just hushed her, relieved that her little pony was alright.

After a year, Luna was fully recovered. It took her a few months before trying to raise the moon again (this time with close supervision). This time, she succeeded. Celestia had to help with the stars, but Luna had raised the moon all by herself. Her cutie mark appeared, being a splotch of black with a beautiful moon the the waning phase in the middle. Luna and her family had a big celebration, not knowing the big event that would take place in just 2 years time...

To be continued...


End file.
